Une prochaine fois
by Sutakii
Summary: Pendant l'une de leur escapade, nos deux garçons se trouvent devant un parc d'attraction et Miharu décide d'aller faire un tour.


Titre : Une prochaine fois.

Auteur : Sutakii

Résumé : Pendant l'une de leur escapade, nos deux garçons se trouvent devant un parc d'attraction et Miharu décide d'aller faire un tour.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ~ (Malheureusement X_X)

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

**Une prochaine fois.**

- **Oh…Un parc d'attraction…**

_« S'exclama » Miharu en voyant l'entrée d'un parc d'attraction en face de lui et de Yoite. Ils s'étaient enfuit et ils avaient prit une route quelconque. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils étaient. Autant même dire qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée. Après avoir aperçut le parc d'attraction, Miharu s'était arrêté faisant stopper Yoite par la même occasion. Il fixa les attractions qu'ils pouvaient voir de l'endroit où ils étaient puis il regarda Yoite._

- **On va y faire un tour ?**

_Yoite, lui, n'avait pas quitté les attractions du regard. Il les regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Enfaite, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il en voyait. A la question de Miharu, il resta un peu hésitant. Devaient-ils y aller alors qu'ils étaient en fuite ? Ou continuer leur chemin ? Voyant l'hésitation de son compagnon de « voyage », Miharu s'avança en disant seulement :_

- **Ça nous occupera un peu.**

_Yoite fut donc obligé de suivre Miharu qui était déjà assez loin lorsqu'il reprit sa marche. Il le rattrapa rapidement, Miharu n'était pas du genre à marcher vite donc il n'avait eut aucun mal d'arriver à côté de lui._

_Une fois à l'entrée, Miharu regarda s'il lui restait tout de même de l'argent avant de prendre des billets d'entrée. Il lui en restait suffisamment. Les deux fugueurs entrèrent donc à l'intérieur du parc d'attraction qui était loin d'être plein, mais qui n'était pas vide non plus, ce qui les arrangeaient. Miharu mena Yoite dans les attractions et celui-ci le suivait sans broncher. Miharu commença par les attractions « gentilles », celles qui sont douce. Petit à petit il alla, toujours accompagné de Yoite, vers des attractions un peu plus à sensations. Mais il évita les grands huit, il ne savait pas si Yoite aimait ça et comme il restait silencieux, il ne prit pas le risque de l'y emmener._

_Après plusieurs attractions, Miharu et Yoite allèrent vers un stand pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Miharu n'avait pas vraiment faim, c'était juste par gourmandise. Il lit tout ce qu'il y avait à manger et son attention ce concentra sur le mot « barbe à papa »._

- **Tu aimes les barbes à papa ?**_, demanda Miharu à Yoite sans quitter le tableau du regard._

- **Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais goûté.**

- **Une barbe à papa géante s'il vous plait.**

_Leur commande fut vite entre les mains de Miharu qui emmena Yoite vers un banc, un peu isolé à l'ombre et d'où on pouvait voir un long jardin de fleurs au couleur de l'arc-en-ciel. Il s'assit, suivit de prêt par l'utilisateur du Kira et il présenta la barbe à papa entre eux deux, pour que Yoite puisse en manger. Il commença à prendre un morceau entre ses doigts et le porta à ses lèvres. Yoite l'observait pour voir comment manger cette boule sucré, il ne fit aucun gestes._

- **Tu devrais enlever tes gants pour manger, ou au moins un.**

- **Non.**

- **Ce sera plus pratique.**

- **Je les gardes.**

_Miharu lâcha un petit soupire. En voyant que Yoite n'avait toujours pas goûté et qu'il n'était pas prêt de le faire, il prit un morceau de barbe à papa et doucement il le plaça devant les lèvres de Yoite. Celui-ci les ouvrit un peu hésitant, mais il finit par prendre le morceau et de le manger. Il essayait de percevoir un semblant de goût dans ce qu'il mâchait, mais rien. Il ne sentait plus aucun goûts._

- **Alors ?**

- **Alors quoi ?**

- **Tu aimes ?**

- **Je ne sens rien.**

- **Même pas un peu ?**

- **Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, je suis bientôt mort, je n'ai plus aucun sens, dont le goût.**

_Miharu baissa la tête ainsi que les yeux. Bien qu'il savait que Yoite n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler. Depuis le début, savoir que Yoite était condamné le rendait plutôt triste. Pendant tout ce temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Miharu c'était attaché à Yoite et il était devenu une personne importante pour lui, il ne supportait plus donc qu'il soit proche de la fin et surtout, qu'il veuille que son existence soit effacée._

- **Tu devrais quand même retirer tes gants.**

_Répondit seulement Miharu avant d'être complètement silencieux et de continuer à manger la barbe à papa. Yoite le regarda et il prit un morceau de barbe à papa sans enlever pour autant son gant. Ils continuèrent ainsi, laissant le silence régner jusqu'à ce que la barbe à papa eut disparue._

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, maintenant ?**

- **Je te suis.**

- **Allons faire un tour de grande roue alors.**

_Miharu se leva du banc et Yoite l'imita. Miharu avança jusqu'à la grande roue en s'assurant que Yoite le suivait toujours. Il était un peu à l'arrière, peut-être que cette journée au parc le fatigué un peu plus. Miharu décida alors qu'après la grande roue, ils reprendront le chemin de leur fugue et ils chercheront un endroit où dormir surtout, car il était déjà tard._

_Miharu grimpa dans une cabine et Yoite fit de même et on ferma la porte de la cabine. Miharu et Yoite était l'un en face de l'autre. L'un regardait le paysage s'éloigner pendant que l'autre avait la tête basse et regardait ses pieds. Une question brula les lèvres de Miharu. Il avait peur de la poser à Yoite, il ne sait pas quelle réponse il pourrait donner, mais aussi quelle réaction il pourrait avoir. Comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Mais s'il a bien une chose que Miharu ne veut pas en ce moment, c'est que le lien qui l'unit à Yoite se brise et juste pour une question, ou plusieurs. Il avait aussi beaucoup de chose à lui dire, mais il n'osait toujours pas lui dire. C'est toujours en ayant les yeux rivés sur les vitres, qu'il se décida enfin à demander :_

- **Est-ce que toi aussi tu restes avec moi juste pour que j'exauce ton souhait ?**

_Il ne bougea pas d'un cil, tant dis que Yoite releva la tête pour le regarder, un peu surpris de cette question. Une question que Miharu avait bien raison de poser, puisque tout le monde se sert ou se servait de lui pour le Shinrabanshô. Cependant, Yoite resta silencieux à cette question, il ne savait pas quoi répondre._

- **Je ne t'en voudrais pas, rajouta Miharu en quittant enfin la vitre pour regarder Yoite. Après tout, tu ne saura pas le premier, donc, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Miharu se mit à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, bien que j'essaye d'en savoir un peu plus pour pouvoir t'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux que ton existence soit effacé, mais plus les jours où je suis avec toi passent et plus je souhaite te sauver.**

- **Mais tu m'as promis Miharu !**_, réagis instinctivement Yoite._

- **Oui, je t'ai promis, mais je ne savais pas que j'allais m'attacher à toi et que te voir partir et disparaitre me rendrait triste.**

_A cette phrase, Miharu se mit à rougir et détourna son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Yoite. Yoite, lui, était surpris par cette phrase, il ne savait pas comment réagir, ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il détestait toujours autant qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose. Il détourna son regard lui aussi._

- **Tu n'es pas obligé d'être gentil avec moi. Si tu refuse de réaliser mon souhait pour un autre alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.**

_Miharu le regarda à nouveau en entendant les derniers mots. Son cœur se serra jusqu'à lui faire mal. A cet instant, il avait envi de déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il se retint, bien qu'un morceau réussit à s'échapper._

- **Je refuse d'exaucer ton souhait, mais puisque c'est-ce que tu veux alors je le ferai tout de même. Mais même si je réaliserai un autre vœu, ce sera toujours pour toi, Yoite. Je demanderai à la petite fée de te sauver, de faire en sorte que tu n'ai jamais obtenu le Kira. Parce que je souhaites que tu vives ! Tant pis si certaines personnes sont contre, je veux t'aider et je veux que tu vives réellement ! Nous resterons ensemble comme maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Yoite. Ce jour qui ne fait que s'approcher me fait peur. Et même si tu restes en vie mais que tu refuse de rester avec moi, je serai quand même heureux.**

- **Miharu…**

- **Désolé…**

- **Tout le monde souhaite que mon existence disparaisse, alors le mieux à faire est de réaliser ce souhait.**

- **Arrête ! Beaucoup de personne veulent que tu vives et font tout pour que tu survives encore longtemps ! Préfère-tu écouter ceux qui t'aime ou ceux qui ne t'aime pas ?**

_Yoite voulait répondre « ceux qui ne m'aime pas », puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personne qui l'aimait. Bizarrement, il se mit à hésiter, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite avant. Il secoua légèrement la tête et il répéta :_

- **Réalise mon souhaite, c'est tout. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.**

- **Alors moi, Miharu, je ne suis pas important ? La seule chose importante c'est le Shinrabanshô ? Je me fiche bien du Shinrabanshô ! Je ne l'ai pas demandé et je m'en passerai bien parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Tout le monde veut me le prendre, je ne sais plus quoi faire…Et quand je veux réaliser un vœu on refuse…Si tu ne veux pas que je réalise mon souhait, celui de te sauver, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me déteste. Je réaliserai le tien.**

_Ils restèrent silencieux. Miharu n'avait plus rien à dire quant à Yoite, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ils étaient toujours l'un en face l'autre, tête basse. On aurait pu croire que le temps se serait arrêté dans cette cabine. Miharu ne parlait plus, mais il se mit à bouger. Il se leva de son siège et il fit un pas vers Yoite. Celui-ci avait relevé son visage, en fixant le possesseur du Shinrabanshô d'un air interrogateur. Puis la grande roue s'arrêta de tourner assez brusquement, faisant basculer la cabine. Miharu en tomba vers l'avant et Yoite n'attendit pas une seconde pour le rattraper. Donc le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude se retrouva dans les bras du jeune homme aux yeux océan. Ils en rougirent tout les deux et ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis Yoite entreprit d'éloigner Miharu de lui, mais ce dernier fit une chose surprenante pour lui. Miharu avait prit le visage de Yoite entre ses mains et il approchait ses lèvres des siennes tout doucement. Yoite aurait voulu reculer son visage, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Lorsque leurs lèvres furent trop proches à son goût, il voulu repousser Miharu mais celui-ci résistait et lui qui avait un peu hésité avant de le faire, pressa leur bouche l'une contre l'autre. Celui qui reçu le baiser avait écarquillé les yeux, celui qui le donnait avait les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant. Le baiser, à la fois très timide, mais surtout maladroit du au manque d'expérience du donneur, ne dura que quelques secondes. Miharu sépara vite leurs lèvres, éloigna doucement ses mains des joues du possesseur du Kira avant de retourner tranquillement à sa place. Une fois assit, il posa son regard sur Yoite, qui était encore surprit au niveau du regard, mais quelques doigts s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres. Des rougeurs apparurent sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit que Miharu venait de l'embrasser. Le plus vieux détourna son visage avec les sourcils froncés, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait apprécié ce petit moment ou non, mais il avait pu sentir la douceur des lèvres de Miharu contre les siennes. Miharu se mit à sourire malicieusement, assez fière de lui._

_Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la grande roue s'arrêta à nouveau pour qu'ils puissent descendre. Miharu se précipita dehors, suivit de prêt par Yoite, qui n'était pas prêt de dire un mot après ce qui venait de se passer. Cependant, le plus jeune faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé en se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc, les mains rejointes dans son dos. Il se tourna vers Yoite pour l'attendre et marcher à sa hauteur. Un petit sourire plus triste que joyeux se dessina sur ses lèvres._

- **La prochaine fois, on mangera des gaufres…D'accord ? Et tu retiras tes gants...**

_Pour toute réponse, Yoite hocha la tête. Miharu voulait que la fin ne soit plus si proche et il se persuadait qu'il y aurai 'une prochaine fois'._

_

* * *

_

Haheum...Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu...C'est une fanfiction que j'ai écrit il y a un petit moment et j'ai toujours eu un peu peur de la mettre...J'aimerai avoir vos avis, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais.

En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu *petite courbette*


End file.
